Rewriting A Symphony: Omake
by sailor winx
Summary: We aren't always told the whole story. Some tales don't need to be told. However, that doesn't mean they aren't as interesting. This is a place such stories are held.


**Welcome to Rewriting a Symphony: Omake. This is where I write stuff that wouldn't fit in the main story. I didn't want to leave her time in Hima unexplored since it did take up over a year of her life and what happens here is semi-important. I will explain why she didn't try and find a way home sooner, I just don't know when. But I do have a reason.**

* * *

I tossed and turned in bed, unable to get a wink a sleep. Unlike any other day when I could afford to nod off I had to stay awake, fore it was the first day of Celsiusfest. From what the others told me the next three days were going to be a busy day, full of morning sermons and working. The priests had a watchful eye so falling asleep at the sermons wasn't a wise choice and the tavern was going to be filled from wall to wall afterwards.

I sighed quietly, careful not to wake up my roommate but something told me that I sometimes did, if pitying looks he gives me were any indication.

It wasn't like I wasn't tired; on the contrary, I was sleepy as hell. And I didn't have insomnia either, I usually fell asleep minute after my head hits the pillow (When I decided to sleep anyway). It was just that my mind refused to settle down. It was to be expected. I had a lot on my mind; getting kidnapped and taken to another world will do that to you, especially a world that was supposed to be fictional. On top of that I just couldn't stop thinking about what happened two days ago…

XXX

The skies were filled with clouds when I stepped outside in the late morning. It's been that way ever since I arrived in Hima three weeks ago, cloudy and cold. It would have discouraged anyone from going outside without a just cause. That didn't seem to be the case. In fact, the opposite was happening. Everyone was out and about, carrying various items. Merchants had their hands full with orders coming from all over the subcontinent. The popular items for them seemed to be the various ores in the mines. They often had to rely on the guild for brokering and escorting their goods to the nearby port (what nearby port?).

The weather also didn't stop anyone from decorating their homes and shops with various tinsels, ribbons and cheap crystals, mostly placed above the windows and doors. For some reason they pulled out three branched candelabrums from storage. Everyone seemed to be doing this, even the residents of the boarding house. They all got the candle holders from the basement, putting them all over the place, above the bar, in the common room and in the hallways. Some residents had their own personal one that they placed in their rooms. I didn't dare to ask Elliot what they were for, so instead I just watched and obeyed whenever I was told to do something. The strange part was that when they placed the candles in them no one bothered to light them.

Nothing made sense so I decided to ask someone who wouldn't be too suspicious.

"Hey Elliot." I called from our door. "Have you seen Silvio? I can't find him anywhere…"

"Silvio?" Elliot repeated after I asked him. He stopped cleaning his broad axe as he thought about my question. "He said he was going out a little while ago but he couldn't have gotten very far."

That was what I needed to hear. I thanked him and ran out our room, hoping that I can still catch him.

The blonde(?) was right. He didn't get too far. Just down the street was a retreating blue figure. I recognized that as Silvio's long coat. "Silvio!" I shouted at the auburn boy, running towards him as fast as I could. "I'm coming too!"

He stopped and turned around; smiling once he saw it was me. "Sharlie!" He waited for me to reach him before walking again. As we walked together I noticed that people were giving us dirty looks but I chose to ignore it for now.

"Don't you just love Celsiusfest? Everyone is so cheery and energetic!" He babbled happily, unknowingly answering one of my questions.

"That's one way to put it." I answered, watching two men hanging tinsels above the church door, only to slip and fall to the ground. "What exactly is Celsiusfest?"

"It's when we beg Celsius not to kill us during the winter." He told me cheerfully.

I didn't know what to say. That turned morbid really quickly. It took a while for me to gather my thoughts again. "What are the Candles for?"

"They represent the three most powerful ice spirits: the left most one is for Frost, the agent of winter, the rightmost one belongs to Fenrir, Celsius' companion and the middle (and the one that sits the highest) is for ice queen herself. We light one candle a day to show hospitality and to warn them." He told me.

"Warn them?" I asked.

"Warn them about the crops and homes in their path. They say that the trio might spare the land if they see the candles. However-" He paused dramatically, drawing me into his words more and more. "However, that might not be enough if Celsius is in a bad mood. The people put out offerings to appease her, as if she is that easy to calm."

For some reason I couldn't imagine Celsius being that fickle. If she wanted to bury an area in snow then she will.

"That was the original idea anyway." His voice lost all of its mystifying affects. "But now we give gifts to each other. Oh and we go to sermons to thank Martel for what she had done for us but what's the point if she is sleeping?"

So it was like Christmas. "Wait. I haven't bought presents for anyone…" I said, calculating the gald I saved up for the past three weeks. I had enough money for the necessities and I'm saving a bit of my pay for traveling expenses. There was no way I can pay for presents.

"Isn't that why you're coming with me?" He asked curiously, tilting his head to the side.

"Speaking of that, where are you going?" I said, noticing that we were heading towards the north entrance. I should have asked before I took off.

"To the ravine. There are lots of quartz and magicite there. The magicite in that area isn't worth anything since their quality is poor but they still look pretty if you polish them right."

"Right, magicite."

"It's crystalized mana."

"Oh."

"The purer it is, the higher the quality."

"Right."

"Pure magicite is made up of only one type mana, no other element, magical or chemical."

"uh-huh."

"And the magicite in the ravine is only about 15% mana, mixed mana."

"okay."

"Light, Earth and Wind."

"…"

"We're saving our food for Celsiusfest, so we're going have soup for supper for the next couple of days."

"Why are we getting magicite and quartz?" I asked as we exited the town, trying to change the subject. This was my first time out of town really. There wasn't much passed the houses, just a few neglected tracks here and there. If we went through the other exit we would have seen various ranches, or so I heard.

I heard him chuckle lightly. He knew what I was doing. Stupid mind reader. "To make jewelry." He said as if it was obvious. "Everyone likes jewelry."

"Oh." It was lucky that I decided to go with him. Now I don't have to buy presents.

For the rest of the trip we talked about anything we could think of, the weather, certain travelers and what was up with those looks we kept getting.

"Well, I'm a half elf and they might think that you're a prostitute." He told me casually.

My jaw dropped. "They think I'm a prostitute?" I asked in a higher pitch than usual. "Why?" It couldn't be the way I acted, I wasn't flirty at all. Hell, I barely talked to anyone besides Silvio and the one that shall not be named. All I've been wearing were tunics and pants, so it can't be the way I dressed. It was our work uniform wasn't it?

"Oh that's easy. It's because they think every woman who works for Eve is one. That's silly. Only some of the workers are prostitutes, even some of the guys." How can he say stuff like that in that upbeat tone of his?

I slumped my shoulders in despair. "But I'm not a hooker..."

Patting me on the head lightly, he tried to cheer me up. "Don't look so down. If you were one I bet you would be really expensive."

"That's not helpful at all…" I whined.

"But you would be. Think about it! You will be able to make a killing!" He encouraged. "Maybe then you could stop wearing those frumpy clothes."

I gave him a sour look. "I hope that isn't a proposal."

"Maybe~" He teased, giving me a wink. I tried to hit him in the arm multiple times but he dodged. "Miss me. Miss me. Now you gotta kiss me."

"Okay. Let my hand kiss you." I yelled chasing him down the path. Every time I had him in range he would make a sharp turn. "Stay still!" I yelled.

"No, you're too slow~" He stuck out his tongue, officially declaring war. It was on. I picked up my speed, going after with the force a lioness, complete with a roar. Sensing the danger he ran away as quickly as he could, swerving every so often to avoid capture. When I got close to him I tried to tackle him but completely missed. Instead hitting his soft back my face smacked the ground.

"You're really not good at this." He chuckled, kneeling down in front of me.

"B-be quiet." I huffed, spitting out some dirt. "L-let me rest." My head dropped back down to the ground. I was so out of shape, it was so pathetic. Maybe I should work on my stamina while I wait for Jord.

Silvio suddenly stopped chuckling. That wouldn't be so odd if I didn't hear him growl lowly. I lifted my head up to see what was wrong. He frowned, looking up at the cliffs. He stood up, slowly taking the staff off his back. When he looked back at me he smiled. "Go hide behind that rock."

"Why?" I asked, getting on my knees. "What's going on?"

He suddenly grabbed me by the arm, hoisting me up and pulled me close to him. Not even a second later three bodies dropped down from the cliffs, landing right in front of us. Silvio pushed me behind him, trying to protect me from the bandits. I didn't resist. I shakily clenched the back of his coat like a lifeline.

"Why did you follow us?" He asked curiously, tilting his to side. Was that a hint of annoyance in his voice?

"Give us everything ya got!" The bulky bandit slurred, pointing his small axe at us.

"We don't have anything on us. Sorry~" He sounded carefree but I could feel the way his muscles tensed up. He took the cloth off his staff, revealing a curved blade. He knew they weren't going to leave empty handed.

"How about ya leave the broad with us-" I buried my face in his back. "-while ya go get us something valuable, brotha." Brother? They were half elves too? That made something suddenly click in my head. I knew those voices. They visited the tavern often, always drinking, messing with the waitresses and getting kicked out. Hell, I'm pretty sure they were there this morning for breakfast.

"I can't do that. Maybe next time okay?" He said to his kinsmen.

"Well then. We'll just have ta take her, now don't we?" But I didn't want to be a hostage!

I peeked at them just in time to see the other two raising their blades (a short sword and a dagger) with cocky grins. They had every right to be confident; it was three against one, I didn't count since I didn't have a weapon, but then again they weren't really standing straight. Were they tipsy?

As if he read my thoughts Silvio glanced my way. "Don't worry. They aren't very strong and I doubt they can do magic." He whispered. "Can you go to that rock now?"

"O-okay." I reluctantly let go of the blue cloth and ran behind a large boulder. One of the smaller bandits, the one with the dagger, tried going after me but Silvio tripped him up with his staff. With flick of his wrist he twirled the weapon, pointing the blade at his throat.

He couldn't finish him off since the other two charged right at him. The half elf side stepped them with ease and hit one of them in the stomach, knocking the air right out him. Before he could recover Silvio sliced his back, drawing blood, and the bandit screamed.

Silvio jumped back to assess the situation. He eyes scanned the three bandits. There was no way he could have missed the fact that their stances were off, imbalanced and weak, the mark of an unskilled fighter. It would be easy enough to knock them down. Making them stay down would prove to be more difficult. Ambushes suck.

Oh. It seemed like Silvio had a plan. He released his glaive, letting float in the air. A blue line made of mana circled around him. "Stop him from casting!" the bandit with the sword bandit shouted before running at him, like an idiot. The other small moron ran behind. It looked like they were going to stab him with their daggers but Silvio didn't back away, instead he waited until the last minute to command the glaive to slam into the ground, creating a glyph below them. A pulse of energy erupted from the glyph, sending the two flying through the air and land roughly on the ground.

Swinging his ax wildly, the big guy charged at Silvio. The smaller male was too fast for him through. He quickly ducked under the ax and propelled himself forward, driving the blade into his left side of his chest and out his back. I inhaled sharply as I watch the giant dropped his ax and fall to the ground.

Was he dead?

Before I could even fully register what just happened I looked at Silvio's face for the first time since the fight began. The happy boy that I spent the last three weeks with was gone. He was replaced with a stone faced man. Gone was the cheer and youthfulness. Gone was the playful sparkle in his eyes. The only thing left was an aloof look. It felt so wrong to see those eyes look so uncaring.

"Silvio?" He glanced up while trying to pull his weapon out of the body (It wouldn't come out as easily as it went in) and flashed a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. Combined with that calm look in his eye that smile made him look dangerous but alluring.

What the hell brain?

Suddenly I noticed movement behind him. Shitshitshit, I distracted him! "Look out!" I shouted.

He turned out around and then jumped sideways to avoid a white projectile flown at him and again to avoid the thrusting sword. Silvio couldn't do much without his weapon so he had to keep dodging the sword. "Ya'll pay for killing Kenny, ya bastard!"

Kenny? Are you serio—wait, where is the other one? I scanned the battlefield for the other bandit with no success. There is no where he could be hiding except for behi—

Someone grabbed my left arm, pulling me against their smelly body. "Got ya, ya whore." At the point I yelped, catching Silvio's attention after kicking the swordsman in the stomach and stealing his sword.

"Let her go." He said calmly, taking a step towards us, ready to charge. The bandit put the dagger to my neck, ready to slit it at any moment.

"One more step and the whore dies."

My lip twitched. "So I'm safe then."

He pushed the dagger closer to my throat, making it difficult to breathe without getting cut, so I held my breath. "I dun wanna hear one more word out of ya."

The other bandit tackled Silvio from the side, knocking him down to the rocky ground. He tried to take the stolen sword but Silvio held on the handle and blade like his life depended on it, which it did because soon the bandit tried pushing the blade down, hoping to cut his throat. Damn, Silvio had to stop the sword from cutting him while keeping his grip on it so the bandit couldn't just snatch it. On top of that he had to worry about me, who was being held hostage. It was only a matter of time before I was used as a bargaining chip. I had to think of a way out before that could happen.

Okay. First I had to escape the intoxicated bandit…intoxicated….oh damn. This was going to be suicidal but we going to be dead anyway if something doesn't happen.

The moment I elbowed him in the gut with my free arm is the moment everything blurred. The already unbalanced bandit jerked violently, accidently cutting me slightly on the side of my neck. I felt blood trickle down my neck but I didn't dwell on that. Now that his whole posture loosened up and the blade wasn't as close to my neck. I took that chance to chomp down into the hand that held the dagger.

"AH!" He screamed, dropping the weapon and letting go of my other arm to soothe his hand. I instantly let go and snatched it of the ground. Before he could even react I slash his chest deeply, stunning him. Without a second thought I plunged it right in his chest, twisting it before pulling it out.

His screams fell on deaf ears. I was too wrapped up in trying to get to Silvio to think about anything else, especially on why my cheek and hand felt warm and wet. The swordsman was still struggling with Silvio when I ran over to them. Even so, he still tried to look back to see what all the noise was about but he couldn't, not at that angle. He didn't see me coming.

I impaled him in the back. He let out a bloodcurdling scream that just ripped through my ears, even as Silvio pushed him off and pulled out the dagger, unplugging the hole.

Now that I knew Silvio was all right time everything cleared up again. Oh God. I could hear their screams perfectly. My hands instantly went to my ears to block them out. They made a squishing sound. Why did they make a squishing sound, and why the hell were they wet? I slowly lowered my shaky hands. To my horror I was right. They were painted red with blood.

My breathing became heavier when it dawned on me. I killed someone. I really killed someone and I didn't even regret it.

A wall of black and blue appeared in front of me. "Sharla? What's wrong?"

"Huh?" I looked up. It was still that new Silvio but he looked concerned.

"What's wrong?" He repeated softly, wiping away the falling tears. Oh. I didn't even notice that I was crying. Rather answer him I cried harder, complete with loud wails. He pulled me against his chest, cradling me until it was over.

XXX

I don't even know why it bothered me so much. I did what I had to do. They had to be killed before they killed us. If we had to option to let them go we couldn't take it. They would only come back. It wasn't like the philosophical side was tormenting me either. Sure murder can earn you the hate of others, rob them of their future and blah blah blah. But really, who actually thinks about that?

In the end the only answer I can think of is that is the simple act of killing another human being was enough to shake me. Do I feel bad for the bandits? Sorta. Maybe they had a reason, maybe they didn't. Maybe they were desperate. Whatever the case, they knew what they were getting into and if they didn't well tough shit.

Crime is funny that way, sometimes—the door opened and then closed. There was a soft _click_, meaning that they locked the door. That's weird. Elliot usually locks it since he is always the last one in. He was also still in his bed, sleeping….shit.

There was someone in our room. Should I yell? Should wait and then surprise them. What do I do?! They're coming my way. "ELI-" they covered my mouth before I could finish screaming for help. My heroic roommate only shifted in bed. Good job.

"Shh. It's me." The intruder, Silvio, whispered. "Scoot over."

"What the hell?" I whispered harshly. "What are you doing? How did you get in here."

"Elliot let the door unlocked."

"Why?"

"Because I can't sleep at night~"

"Then go to his bed."

"Sharliiiie. Pleeease"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"_Silvio"_

"_Pleeeeeease"_ I gave Silvio a look. What the hell happened to the ban that defended me? It's like they're two separate people.

After going back and forth and nearly waking up Elliot I sighed heavily, scooting over to the wall. "Just for tonight."

"I love you~" He said, getting into my bed. It was big enough for the both us to fit but we still were too close for comfort, my comfort.

There is a boy in my bed, a man really. Why did I let a man in my bed? Now he is facing my back. I really should have been more stubborn. Oh god, he has his arm around me. He just pulled me closer so that my back is touch him. What am I teddy bear? Is he asleep? What will Elliot think when he wakes up? This… is…wei..

XXX

Man, I felt great. I wasn't tired or cranky. The tavern got louder and louder as the day went on I was still happy. It was a chance a pace from that sermon. Never liked going to church on Earth and I didn't like going to them here, where I know most of it was a lie. Poor Martel…

Still, not even a fake religion could ruin my mood. Everyone in the tavern was so happy. They were singing songs I didn't know but sounded lovely (the songs not the actual drunken singing). At one point the tables were moved, creating a dance floor. A few bards took out their instruments and starting playing something we could all dance too.

Hell, not even Gilbert can ruin things. Even if he was about to be smacked with my saucer. "Come on babe, just this once. You'll enjoy it."

"I swear to Go—the Goddess. I'm going make you sterile."

"You can't be that bad."

"That's it!"

"Whoa there!" A hand grabbed mine man right as I was about to hit the laughing blonde in the nether regions. "I think we need someone to bring out more food."

I looked at Elliot, debating on whether or not to argue. Whatever. I didn't want to work during the festivities but anything to get away from the idiot.

"Okay. I'm on it." I gave him a sweet smile while flashing Gilbert a dirty look.

As I made my way around dance floor I looked around the room. My eyes were drawn to the Calendar on a pillar. In big letters it read 'DEC. 5'. That was enough to change my mood. I sighed sadly and went on my way.

Three days ago Silvio and I went out to collect to materials to make jewelry.

Three days ago we were attacked.

Three days ago I took my first life.

Three days ago I turned 18.

* * *

**The next planned installment will be "Getting to know the boys: Silvio, Elliot"**


End file.
